Max Puckett
|family = Zoey Puckett (sister) Mr. Puckett (father) Mrs. Puckett (mother; deceased) |friends = Isabel Guerra Isaac O'Connor Edward Burger Doghouse Sam }} Maxwell "Max" Puckett is the main protagonist of Paranatural, an up-and-coming spectral, and a (reluctant) member of the Activity Club. Personality Max can initially seem to be somewhat cynical and pessimistic, often making snarky and sarcastic comments half the time while dealing with residents of Mayview. Despite this, he's shown that he cares about his family and friends, dealing with shoplifters himself so that his father's optimistic view of Mayview isn't ruined, and giving PJ a (not very convincing) pep-talk to boost his self-confidence while feeling guilt when he tells him ghosts couldn't wield tools despite promising him one. Though Max is usually a straight man to Mayview's eccentricity, he's not above annoying people for the sake of it or making puns, qualities he shows in full force when he's hanging with Isaac. Biography Max and his family lived in Baxborough (the "big city") before moving to Mayview. His friends in Baxborough included two kids called Sam and Doghouse. Max, along with Sam and Doghouse, became involved with parkour during his time at Baxborough. Max's mother died five years before the start of the comic from an unknown cause; because of this, Max's Dad decided to move with his children back to his childhood town of Mayview. Paranatural Max Puckett moves to Mayview with his family to discover his new home sits above a corner store. Though he notices strange noises in his room late at night, he does not actually see any spirits until his altercation with Johnny and his gang the next morning. A lengthy chase occurs after he lands on Johnny's face with his scooter and he is greeted by Susan from the Journalism Club, who shows him around the school while trying to get him to join her. After meeting his new classmates and teachers, he is asked by his history teacher Mr. Spender to meet him after school. Later he notices Isabel chasing a Gobbledygook he can see, and follows her. Though Isabel is excited that he could see the spirit too, she locks in a storage closet for his safety. He's drawn to a bat that turns out to be a tool, which he uses to take out the rampaging spirit before he collapsed. Max is introduced to the world of ghosts, spirits, spectrals and tools by Mr. Spender. He initially declines to join the activity club, wanting to have more time to think about it. Later at night, he meets the ghosts inhabiting his bedroom, a boy named PJ and his companion poltergeist Lefty, a disembodied hand. After this, his home briefly attacked by Gorf. Before he confronts the spirit, he calls Isabel for back up before joining Lefty in fighting. During their fight, Max has a brief encounter with his spirit in a trance, and is almost defeated by the frog before a timely arrival by Ed, who defeats it. The next morning, Max and Isaac embark towards Isaac's "secret shortcut," with the intent to blackmail Mr. Spender for answers about the club. They run into Johnny and Ollie, the Sphinx of Games, and Suzy, and eventually make their way to Isaac's contact, the Doorman. After a brief confrontation between Doorman and a spirit speaking through Max, he allows them to teleport inside the clubroom. Inside, Isaac and Max overhear a conversation between Mr. Spender and his boss about a Cousinhood in Mayview before Max gives their presence away. Mr. Spender inquires about Max joining the club again while explaining to him more about his tool and the trance-state he entered. After being Spender presses further, Max relents and joins the club. Abilities Before moving to Mayview, Max had a history of practicing parkour with his friends back in Baxborough, and is shown to be very agile on feet and on his scooter. These talents alone allow him to avoid the likes of Johnny's gang when given the right environment - though he loses the one-on-one fight - and is shown to be very adaptable with his surroundings, such as when he used water to slide over and attack Gorf. As a spectral, Max can physically interact with other spectral creatures, as well as manipulate his spectral energy as a weapon, though he has absolutely no skill in it as his attempts to fire off a "spec-shot" made of his energy fall flat. Max's tool is an aluminum bat that grants him the power of magnetism which affects most metal objects, including non-ferrous metals. With this power, he can either attract smaller metals to the bat - ranging from quarters and soup cans to the broken pieces of his scooter - or use it to rocket himself towards a large metal structure. Max claims that he can "aim" it so that only the objects he wants to attract will do so. Relationships Mr. Puckett Max is often the victim of his father's childish shenanigans and gets comically frustrated with him a lot. The two seem to have a decent relationship, however, seeing as how they play board games together, talk often etc. Zoey Puckett Max and his nine year old sister seem to have a typical sibling relationship. Max tends to tease her, but she gives as good as she takes (for example seen where Max states he "doesn't have time to make fun of Zoey's shirt", resulting in her kicking a backpack in his direction which makes him fall down the stairs). Johnny Jhonny Johnny pursued Max for much of his first day in Mayview, demanding fifty cents in return for Max landing on his face. While he is later shown acting relatively friendly towards Max, he is just as liable to beat him up for no reason. After the hitball game, Johnny does admit he feels bad Max broke his arm, but isn't too eager to inform him that. Isaac O'Connor Max is reluctant to call Isaac his friend, yet they seem to be more friendly towards each other than most other characters. Isaac seems to think Max is his gateway to getting answers out of Mr. Spender and therefore formed an alliance with him (stating that Isaac could ask Mr. Spender questions through Max, and in return Isaac could answer Max's questions without Mr. Spender's vagueness), but that hope has been vanquished. As Max is introduced more to the secrets of the Activity Consortium, Isaac becomes more and more irritated and angry with Max, stating that since he told Max many of his secrets, Max should tell him secrets in return, challenging his friendship. Max then is angered at that comment, telling Isaac that "that's not how being my friend or anyone's friend works" http://www.paranatural.net/comic/chapter-5-page-25. Max is later seen to have cooled down from the outburst, whilst Isaac has not. However, Isaac has recently begun to understand Max's idea of friendship more, being more willing to accept that he can't know everything Max knows as of now. Isabel Guerra She was the first Activity Club member Max came in contact with, although it was a rocky start. Max called her when he thought he was in danger, and she responded (albeit skeptically) by bringing Ed with her to fight the spirit. During the excursion on the Ghost Train, she tries to cheer him up when she sees Spender's explanation on ghosts wielding tools put him down. Later they both vowed to watch each other's back while fighting against the Pixelhounds. Susan Max is tormented by Suzy who insists that he should join her Journalism club and help her gain some information on the Activity club. He often bears the brunt of her insanity despite his attempts to get away from her. Scrapdragon Scrapdragon is the spirit inhabiting Max's bat, giving him his magnet powers. They don't have much of a relationship, with Max frightening it into a tizzy during their first prolonged meeting. However he does not take up BL's offer to kill it, saying he can possibly reason with it later. Class schedule Day 1 * First period: Science with Mr. Garcia (Classmates: Jeff, Violet, Lisa, Cody, Ed) * Second period: Math with Ms. Baxter (Classmates: Cody, Jeff, Johnny) * Lunch * Third period: English with Mr. Starchman (Classmates: Lisa, Violet, Ed, Dimitri, Alex) * Fourth period: History with Mr. Spender (Classmates: Jeff, Suzy, Isabel) Day 2 * First period: ??? with Mr. Garcia Day 3 * Study hall Day 4 * ???According to Cody on , there are two periods before gym class. This would make gym class third period. However, it is followed by lunch. This would seem to indicate that Day 4 has three morning periods. * Gym with Coach Oop (Classmates: many) * Lunch * History with Mr. Spender Unknown Somewhere from Day 2 to the morning of Day 4. However, Max's outfit from these scenes is seen in the evening of Day 2 (the beginning of chapter 4), but no other school scenes. * Art with Mrs. McJohnson (Classmates: Alex) * Music with ??? (Classmates: Alex) Gallery maxatchapter1.png|Outfit from the start of Chapter 1 maxonscooter.png|Outfit from the first half of Chapter 1 maxchapter2.png|Outfit from Chapter 2 maxchapter3.png|Outfit from Chapter 3 magnetpowers.png|MAGNET POWERS WHAAAT max outfit 2 chapter 4.png|2nd outfit from Chapter 4 Trivia *Max's interaction with Doorman during Chapter 3 implies that he may unknowingly be a medium. *While Zack Morrison has not stated that this is intentional, Maxwells are a unit of magnetic flux. *He is 4'8". *Max and R.J. both went to the same Insolent Children concert prior to the comic, though they did not interact.http://www.paranatural.net/comic/chapter-5-page-187 References Category:The Paranatural Activity Club Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Spectrals Category:Mediums Category:Mayview Middle School Students Category:Alive Category:Puckett Family